1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to electric lighting fixtures and is more particularly directed to a modular lighting system having a compact lamp head module usable with different reflectors to make up various lighting fixtures such as parabolic and cycle lights. Movie set lighting requirements can be met with a relatively small number of lamp head modules which are assembled to any of several different reflectors to make up different lighting fixtures as the need arises. The lamp head module has integral ultraviolet protection provided by a close fitting transparent bulb enclosure so that HMI lamps may be safely used without other UV protection on the interchangeable reflectors. An HMI lamp igniter is provided in the housing for powering different lamp wattages. The lamp head module is wired to power either incandescent or HMI lamps depending on the power cord connector used. The lamp head module is sealed for use in wet environments including underwater use.
2. State of the Prior Art
Production of motion pictures involves the use of high power electric lights to illuminate sets and stages on which actors perform their roles. Two principal lamp technologies are used for this purpose: tungsten incandescent lamps and HMI lamps. Incandescent lamps emit light over the entire visible spectrum with little output in the ultraviolet range. HMI lamps on the other hand produce strong ultraviolet emissions which must be filtered to prevent hazardous irradiation of persons exposed to such illumination. Conventional HMI lights have metal housings with window materials such as plate glass which are opaque to ultraviolet and thus stop the harmful emissions UV.
Creative lighting of movie sets is facilitated by use of different types of light fixtures each having a characteristic light projection pattern. For wide, even illumination of backdrops or fill lighting, so called cyclorama or cyclights are commonly used. On the other hand, spot illumination is typically achieved with parabolic light fixtures. Wide, even lighting may be provided by so called soft reflectors. Still other, more specialized fixtures are also used, such as shadow boxes to provide front lighting designed to cast shadows.
Film production companies find it advantageous to rent rather than purchase equipment, and rental houses exist to provide this service. The rental of lights is a significant part of a movie production's budget, often running in the hundreds of thousands of dollars. Past industry practice among lighting rental houses has been to maintain in inventory a sufficient number of each type of light fixture to service anticipated customer needs. That is, the practice is to stock the needed number of cyclights, parabolic lights and so on.
Modern film production increasingly takes place in challenging environments, calling for lighting equipment capable of providing thousands of watts of light output safely and reliably in wet environments including occasional full immersion for filming of underwater scenes. Submersible high power lights are available, but are considered special purpose lights.
What is needed is a more versatile and economical approach to meeting the diverse lighting requirements of the movie industry.